darkagesfandomcom-20200213-history
Make a Wish
Make a Wish is an event quest that debuted February 14, 2014. It is, at it's heart, a quest of moral choices. The Aisling is given a coin by a priest and urged to wish for a sick faeries health to return, but you are free redeem the coin for any number of valuable rewards. Procedure Visit Naomhan, the priest in the Mileth church, and select the "Make a Wish" option. He will lecture you on your eagerness to wish for your own benefit, then tell you your wish would be better spent wishing for the health of an ailing faerie. Ultimately it is up to you what you use the coin to wish for. Depending on where you cast your wish, you can receive 5 stacks of Party Poppers, 3 stacks of World Shouts, a Gender Potion, an Exp/Ap bonus, or the valuable Light Necklace Raffle. If you do use your wish selflessly you will, at first, be tempted to make a selfish choice, but upon the second attempt you will wish for the faerie's health. Return to Naomhan and he will congratulate your virtuosity and tell you to check back in with him in one day. The quest is bugged, so be sure, when returning to Naomhan, not to click on him. Say, out loud, "How is the faerie doing?" and he will give you a Faerie Friend. Take her to Shinewood Forest 11 and walk around until you get the pop up, in my experience I wasn't able to get the pop-up until I summoned the Faerie Friend. The pop-up is random, so just keep walking until you find it. As a reward she will give you 2,000,000 exp and a Valentine's Note. Additionally she will request to stay with you, making the trip to the forest seem quite superfluous. Quest Text I'm here to make a wish. I like your enthusiasm! Do you know what you are wishing for? No, but I like making wishes, especially for me! ''' '''I wish I had more Gold Bars. I can never have enough of those. You poor child. Don't act so selfish, there are others in worse situation than you. I know, I'm sorry. *feels embarrassed* Do you still want me to make a wish? Only if you want to, I can't force anyone to make a wish Sure, if it will benefit others. I didn't mean to sound so selfish. This will definietly benefit someone. The wish is for a faerie that flew in here several days ago. She came here seeking shelter during a storm and is badly injured and ill. I have taken care of her with food and shelter but she hasn't fully recovered. If you are willing, I ask of you is to wish her good health and a fast recovery. With enough positive wishes from Aislings around town, I think she will be better in no time. Where do I make the wish? I suggest making the wish out in the open for the Gods to hear. Where? I don't know, maybe a common place where wishes are performed. Are you sure you understand what you have to do? Yes Perfect! Have a good journey my child. Each journey will be different from others... choose wisely. Remember... resist the path of selfishness. Here is a coin for you. I know it's not much, but I certainly have no use for it. You approach the fountain. You're contemplating what you should wish for... Wish for everyone to hear my voice! You received World Shout (x20)3 I wish to be the strongest Aisling in Temuair! You hear an eerie laugh from behind the fountain.The coin is thrown back at you. You stand confused and decide to go back home. I wish to be the LIFE of the party! You receive Party Popper(x20)5 Wish for a chance to get a Light Necklace You receive Light Necklace Raffle(x5) Wish for more Exp/Ab while hunting. I wish to be the opposite gender. You receive Gender Potion Wish for Faerie's good health and a fast recovery Do not pollute the water! A mysterious voice from behind the fountain yells at you and throws the coin back. Naomhan: Judging by your smile, you have wish for Faerie's good health and blessing. Well done my child. Ask me how Faerie is doing in a bit. I'm sure you're curious. ((wait 1 day)) I'm positive she'll be well in no time... time for me to prepare for mass. ''-or-'' I can see in your eyes that temptation has gotten to you. Naomhan looks upset. How is the Faerie doing? Here she is fully recovered. She is shy at the moment, but she asked me if you can accompany her to her home? Sure, I don't mind going for a nice stroll. But where? She lives in Shinewood Forest were((sic)) there is plenty of hiding places. I think I know where she lives. Alright let's get you home. Hey! This is where I live. Thank you so much for walking with me. You are truly a great Aisling. You're welcome. It was a nice stroll. Oh, take this. I didn't have time to write anything on it but I figure you can write something sweet and give it to one of your friends. ((Do not exceed 160 characters or use curse words)) Thank you so much, I'll definitely use it. Do you mind if I keep you company a little longer? Sure, I would like that. Thanks again for the Valentine's Note! Category:Quest